Curse Of Weapon
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (Continue from New Era of Kur.)Saki and Kikyo try to find a way to return her youngest sister back to her physical form. The ghouls must help them find the Hammer of Doom and destroy it to restore her back.
1. Hammer Of Doom

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 1 Hammer Of Doom

In Tokyo...

"Are you found it?"Asked Sara

"No it hopeless our youngest sister will be as Tokijin forever!"Said Saki

"My girlfriend gonna be like this forever!?"Asked The Suiryu

"Calm down Shiki it will have the another way."Said Kikyo

"Yes Shiki calm yourself down!"Said Shiki (The Suiryu.)

"But we found the Oni that curse her and killed it!"Said Saki

"Maybe it's not the Oni because it weapon!"Said Kikyo

"Because of it hammer!"Said Saki

"Let me see what it look like?"Asked Sara and Saki draw the picture of hammer to her.

"The Hammer of Doom!"Said Sara

"What is it!?"Asked Shiki

"It was hide in the Mount Hakurei 3000 years ago untill it was set free by enemy of your father."Said Sara

"Naraku!"Said Kikyo

"And then it was found by the Oni that you killed."Said Sara

"So where is it now?"Asked Saki

"I don't know. You must gat back to the cave that you fight with that Oni."Said Sara

Later at Oni's cave...

"I didn't see anything."Said Shiki

"But I smell like someone come here and get the hammer with him!"Said Saki

"And it's go to Tokyo Harbor."Said Kikyo

"Let's go!"Said Shiki

Later at Tokyo Harbor...

"There on that ship!"Said Saki

"But it's go far now!"Said Kikyo

"I know what to do."Said Shiki and he's transform himself into the giant Water Dragon.

"Now climb on my back."Said Shiki and Saki and Kikyo climb on his back and he's fly after the ship to America at New Salem. 


	2. Knights Are After You!

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 2 Knights Are After You!

In New Salem...

"We search all around the city!that hammer was right vanish!"Said Saki

"No I don't give up!"Said Shiki

"We're search everywhere!"Said Kikyo

"What about this place?"Asked Shiki and he's open the cover of sewer and go inside.

"Are you sure that we can find it in the sewer?"Asked Kikyo

"It is the only place!"Said Shiki

"Well no anything to lose."Said Saki

"Let's get in!"Said Kikyo and she's jump follow Shiki along with Saki.

In the Catacombs...

"Can you remind me what're we doing here Operetta?"Asked Clawdeen

"Help me create new song."Said Operetta

"Oh yes of course."Said Draculaura

"Hi ghouls!"Said Rochelle

"You bring Rochelle too?"Asked Frankie

"Of courese I did."Said Operetta

"Now let's get start to create the song!"Said Operetta

At the other side of the Catacombs...

"A music here?"Asked Shiki

"So look like we must go after the music now."Said Kikyo

"Let's go find it."Said Saki and she's walk with Shiki and Kikyo to the place that music come from.

"Now open it!"Said Saki and Shiki break the door.

"I'm said open not break it!"Said Saki

"Sorry."Said Shiki

"Who break into my opera house!?"Asked Operetta

"I'm Shiki Suiryu and I'm the person who break the door!"Said Shiki

"Hi everyone!"Said Saki

"Saki and Kikyo!"Said Draculaura and she's run to hug them.

"What bring you to Monster High?"Asked Frankie

"We came for this."Said Kikyo and she's show them the picture of Hammer of Doom.

"What is it?"Asked Clawdeen

"The Hammer of Doom."Said Saki and she's explain everything to them.

"That sword is your youngest sister!?"Asked Clawdeen

"We're not kidding Clawdeen!"Said Kikyo

"I will never stop to cure my girlfriend!"Said Shiki

"Are you gonna help us?"Asked Saki

"We need guide in this Catacombs!"Said Kikyo

"Sure we can be your guide!"Said Rochelle

"But after that dragon paid for the break of that door."Said Operetta

"Okay,okay I will paid. How much?"Asked Shiki

"20000."Said Operetta

"What about the piece of gold?"Asked Shiki

"Of course yes!"Said Operetta and she's grab the piece of gold from his hand.

"Now follow me!"Said Operetta

At the other side of the Catacombs...

"We're search everywhere my lord no sign of that hammer or those dog demon girls."Said Red Knight

"I will never stop untill I found the Hammer of Doom!the power of it must be mine!"Said King Knight

"And then..."Said Red Knight

"We Red Knights gonna be the most powerful being in the world!"Said King Knight 


	3. Chamber Of Fire

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 3 Chamber Of Fire

In the Catacombs...

"We're nearly find it now!"Said Saki

"So how did your sister turn to be as Tokijin sword?"Asked Clawdeen

"We're encounter with the evil Oni who is the of the most wanted crimelord of Tokyo."Said Kikyo

"we hunt him everynights and then finally we found his secret cave that he use to hide."Said Saki

"We're fight with him,defeat his minions but then he grab the giant hammer and shoot ray to our sister and turn her to e as Tokijin sowrd."Said Kikyo

"But we're finally kill him."Said Saki

"But she still be as the Tokijin sword and try to conquer my mind and rule my body."Said Kikyo

"Why did she do that?"Asked Rochelle

"She is little lose her mind and nearly become uncontrollable."Said Saki

"That's why we must find the Hammer of Doom and destroy it!"Said Kikyo

"But how could you can control her now?"Asked Frankie

"Shiki is the only way. She is really love and care much about her boyfriend."Said Saki

"Down there."Said Operetta

"Are you sure about this?"Asked Shiki

"This is the darkest part of this Catacombs. The Nagas are still really scare about it."Said Operetta

"What is this place?"Asked Kikyo

"The Chamber of Fire."Said Operetta

"Why you called it like that?"Asked Draculaura

"Because it have fire everywhere!"Said Operetta and she's point into the chamber.

At other side of the Catacombs...

"How did it find us?"Asked Red Knight

"Who care?I want to get that hammer and run out of here!"Said King Knight

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Red Knight and the Flying Ray Statue with one eye show up.

"The Hammer of Doom!"Said Flying Ray Statue and it's shoot the lighting from it's eye to the Red Knights.

In the Chamber of Fire...

"Now let search it."Said Operetta

"Umm... Shiki."Said Clawdeen

"Yes?"Asked Shiki

"What does the Hammer of Doom look like again?"Asked Clawdeen

"Here."Said Shiki and he's give the picture of Hammer of Doom to Clawdeen.

"I think it must be that!"Said Clawdeen and she's point to the hammer that on the rock on top of the lava fall.

"WOW!"Said Draculaura 


	4. Winner Take All!

The crossover story of Inuyasha and Monster High

Disclamier:I don't own Inuyasha or Monster High

Chapter 4 Winner Take All!

In the Chamber of Fire...

"How could we're gonna get it?"Asked Clawdeen

"I don't know."Said Saki

"I can climb on it. My scales are strong enough to stand to the lava."Said Shiki and he's climb on the hot rocks to get the Hammer of Doom.

"Stepaway from it!that hammer is mine!"Said King Knight

"King Knight!"Said Kikyo

"RED KNIGHT ATTACK!"Shouted King Knight and the Red knights pul their swords out and run to fight them.

"We're gonna take care of these guys. You five watch Shiki and protect him."Said Saki

"KAZE NO KIZU!"Shouted Kikyo and she's swing the Tessaiga and throw the Kaze no Kizu to the Red Knights.

The ghouls see the armor are empty and see the souls of humans and monsters float out from the armors.

"The armors are empty!?"Asked Clawdeen

"And are those things are souls?"Asked Frankie

"In japanese these are called haku heart of the humans and monsters."Said King Knight

"Your dead... men are not strong enough to stand with us!"Said Kikyo

"They're just armors with souls of the humans and monsters that don't want to die. So I give them a change to live again to serve me!"Said King Knight

Saki use her Poison Whip hit the Red Knights and destroy them.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

"What was that!?"Asked Draculaura and she's point to the Flying Ray Statue with one eye.

"The guardian of the Hammer of Doom!"Said King Knight

"WHAT!?"Asked Frankie

"But it doesn't destroy along with the Mount Hakurei!?"Asked Kikyo

"The temple that it and the Hammer of Doom were located is under the Mount Hakurei."Said King Knight

"So that's mean when the mountain was destroyed someone found the hammer and awake that thing right!?"Asked Frankie

"Maybe."Said King Knight

"ROARRR!"

"I am the guardian of the Hammer of Doom give it back to me and I will show you the mercy!"Said The Guardian

"Sorry but we can't!"Said Saki and she's use her Poison Whip hit it but her whip can't cut it.

"I warn you."Said The Gaurdian and he's shoot lighting from it's eye to Saki but she runaway from it..

"That was close!"Said Saki

"Okay you can take the hammer. I'm out of here!"Said King Knight and he's run out from the Chamber of Fire.

"That guy is just a coward like other time."Said Shiki

"I know how to take it down!by use Bakuryuha!"Said Kikyo

"What!?you're still in training to use that ability!"Said Saki

"Are we have other choice?"Asked Kikyo

"Fine but be careful."Said Saki

"Everyone stay back!"Said Kikyo and she's create Bakuryuha at Tessaiga.

"Now... take this you flying ROCK!"Shouted Kikyo and she's throw Bakuryuha to The Guardian.

"NOOOOOOO!"Shouted The Guardian and he's shoot lighting from his eye to the Bakuryuha but it turn back along with Bakuryuha and destroy him.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Guardian

"Now it's end."Said Kikyo

"WOW!"Said The Ghouls

"That is my sister."Said Saki

"I got the hammer now."Said Shiki and he drop it on the ground.

"Okay how to break it?"Asked Rochelle

"A Sonic Boom?"Asked Operetta

"The claws?"Asked Clawdeen

"Electric!"Said Frankie

"Just a Poison Whip."Said Saki and she's use the Poison Whip hit the Hammer of Doom and destroy it.

The Tokijin is float into the air and glowing and turn back to be as youngest sister of Saki and Kikyo.

"YUKI!"Shouted Saki and Kikyo and they're run to hug her.

"I miss you too!"Said Yuki

"YUKI!"Shouted Shouted Shiki and he's run to hug her.

"Okay Shiki... I know... I love you too!can't breath!"Said Yuki and Shiki put her down.

"So let want to see us play music at my opera house?"Asked Operetta

"Of course!"Said Saki

"So who are these girls?"Asked Yuki

"Long story little sis."Said Kikyo

Later after they're go to watch Operetta and the ghouls play music at the opera house.

"OH!I'm go to Japan,steal the Hammer of Doom but this is what am I get?"Asked Naga Kanya

"Actully I'm said it must not be broken."Said Kur and he's show up with Rani Nagi and the other two Nagas Lao.

"Master Kur!"Said Naga Kanya

"Now give me the Hammer of Doom!"Said Kur

"Yes sir my lord!"Said Naga Kanya and he's grab the broken Hammer of Doom and give it to Kur.

"Now..."Said Kur and he's create dark aura and put into the Hammer of Doom and it rebuilt itself.

"One down three to go!"Said Rani Nagi

"Yes and when I find the Ring of Death,Neckleace of Fear and Helmet of Mind!I can have my power back and stronger than 3000 years ago!"Said Kur

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Kur and The Nagas. 


End file.
